marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emil Blonsky (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Prison 42; formerly The Cube | Gender = Male | Height = 16' 8" | Weight = 2980 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Green and scaly skin, two toes per foot, webbed ears, ridged brow. Massively muscled body. | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by gamma rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kevin Burke; Chris Wyatt | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: The Hulk Season 1 3 | Last = Marvel Universe: Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 15 | HistoryText = Emil Blonski was the Gamma-powered villain called Abomination and long time enemy of Hulk. During the massive breakout in all the super-human prisons, he joined the Leader, who had taken control of the Cube, where Gamma-powered humans were captive, including Hulk. Abomination was sent along Absorbing Man to defeat Hulk; the Abomination proved to be a tough opponent, but the latter escaped. When Leader transformed the Cube into an emitter of a giant Gamma-dome, transforming all citizens in Las Vegas and the Avengers into Gamma-monsters, Abomination was given an item which amplified his powers. Still, he was defeated by Hawkeye (who used an arrow that drained gamma radiation), and was thrown to the desert by the Hulk's fist.Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 1 ep. #7-#8 The Masters of Evil found Abomination, who joined them to destroy the Avengers.Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 1 ep. #8-#9 During his team's quest for the Norn Stones, Abomination fought the Avengers Wasp and Giant-Man. Though he managed to disable Wasp, he was defeated by Ant-Man. When the Norn Stones were destroyed by the Avengers, the heroes were sent to different dimensions of the Nine Realms, while the Masters of Evil stayed on Earth. When Enchantress was searching for Baron Zemo to get revenge, he was one of the remaining Masters who asked with Zemo for help from the Avengers. After trapping Enchantress, Zemo commanded the remaining Masters of Evil to attack the Avengers. When the last Norn Stone was destroyed by Wonder Man in an act of sacrifice (after being defeated by the Executioner), he was knocked out and incarcerated in the Prison 42 along the rest of his team. While imprisoned in Prison 42, the ruler of the Negative Zone, Annihilus launched an attack on the prison. Abomination and several of his fellow prisoners joined forces with the Avengers to prevent Annihilus' army from reaching the portal that led to Earth. Annihilus was eventually defeated and the prison liberated. | Powers = Seemingly those of Emil Blonsky of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Emil Blonsky of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability